Recent research has shown that human gingival epithelial cells (GEC) produce peptides, such as defensins and the cathelicidin LL-37, which are both antimicrobial and modulate the innate immune response. See: Diamond, G, et. al. (2008) “Hold defense peptides in the oral cavity and the lung: similarities and differences,” J. Dent. Res. 87:915-927. Research has also demonstrated that these antimicrobial peptides are crucial in the prevention and control of periodontal disease of a bacteriological etiology. Specifically, these peptides have been shown to provoke an increased immune response and demonstrate antibacterial activity in the presence of the periodontal pathogen Aggregaitbacter actinomycetemcomitans. It has also been demonstrated that the genes responsible for the production of these antimicrobial peptides can be up-regulated or induced to produce an increased expression of these protective agents in the presence of adjunctively administered vitamin D supplement, i.e. vitamin D3 [1,25(OH)2D3] and its precursors and derivatives. See: McMahone, L, et. al. (June 2011) “Vitamin D-mediated induction of innate immunity in gingival epithelial cells,” Infect. Immun., 79(6) 2250-7.